Project Sugar Bag
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 3 is now uploaded! There's no sugar coating things when it comes to Tristan Dugrey. Please R&R!
1. The assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Please leave a review. I LOVE feedback!

"Ugh! I had the worst day possible," Rory groaned to Lorelai and Luke when she walked into Luke's after school.

"Honey, what happened to your shirt?" Lorelai asked her, with a frown on her face.

Rory sighed and sank down onto a stool. "I got off the bus like I do everyday. But today I was trying to finish the last chapter in my book, so I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped and fell in the mud."

"Ouch!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke looked at her with an amused expression.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, my locker door got stuck so I was late to class and almost had to go to detention."

Lorelai winced.

Luke laughed.

Rory glared.

"And Paris chopped my article, for the Franklin, to pieces and I had to revise everything. Which took me about an hour."

Lorelai shook her head.

Luke looked sympathetic. "Man, that Paris girl is kind of scary."

"Plus, I missed my health class, because I had to revise my article before the Franklin could be printed, therefore I have to call and ask Louise for the notes" Rory finished with a sigh.

Lorelai leaned over and hugged her gingerly. "Why don't you just call Paris and ask for her notes?"

"Because, she missed class too. She was flying around the room, where I was working, trying to get everything ready for this issue of the Franklin. And to top it all off, if Louise doesn't have any notes I don't know who I can get them from" Rory told her.

Luke shook his head and set a cup of coffee and a chocolate donut in front of Rory.

"So, how was your day?" Rory asked Lorelai.

Lorelai opened her mouth to say "Great" but remembered Rory's day.

"Um."

"It was great, wasn't it?" Rory asked as she bit into her donut.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, it was. Nothing went wrong at work. Your Grandmother didn't call and bug me today. Plus I got a check back from our electric company, because I overpaid last month."

Rory smiled weakly. "Well, I'm glad someone had a better day than me."

Luke wiped the counter in front of Lorelai. "My day was pretty decent, too."

Rory heaved a sigh and polished off her donut. "Thanks, Luke."

"Your welcome."

Rory's cell phone rang and Luke pointed to the 'No cell phones' sign.

Rory sighed again and walked outside. "Hello."

"Hi, Rory. It's Tristan" Tristan said into the phone.

"Tristan! How did you get my cell phone number?" Rory asked him, in disbelief.

"I got it from Paris" Tristan told her smugly.

Rory groaned and muttered "You are gonna pay, Paris Gellar!"

"What do you want, Tristan?" Rory growled into the phone.

"Well, you weren't in Health class today so you probably don't know about the assignment" Tristan replied.

"I'm getting the notes from Louise" Rory told him.

"Fat chance!" Tristan replied.

"Tristan! What do you want?" Rory asked him, aggravation coloring her tone.

"Well, howdy, partner" Tristan said with a laugh.

"What do you mean, partner?" Rory asked in desperation.

"I mean, we all got an assignment in Health class today, and you are my partner for the project" Tristan told her.

Rory sighed heavily. "I should have known. What's the assignment, Tristan?"

"We have to be parents to a five-pound bag of sugar" Tristan replied.

"A five-pound bag of sugar!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yep, we'll find out in class tomorrow whether it's a boy or a girl. The teacher is passing the sugar bags out tomorrow and the instructions, etc…" Tristan said.

Rory groaned. "Fine. I will see you in class tomorrow."

"Bye" Tristan said, a bit to cheerily for Rory's state of mind.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please leave a review. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Stupid Tristan?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show, or it's products.

A/N: Here's an update! You know what to do after reading this chapter… REVIEW please! Thanks!

"Rory, honey, you have to get up or you're going to be late to school." Lorelai said as she gently shook Rory's shoulder.

Rory didn't stir, so Lorelai opened the blinds so sunshine streamed in, and hit Rory square in the face.

"Turn off the light!" Rory groaned and rolled over.

"I can't turn it off, hon, it's the sun." Lorelai answered with a laugh.

Rory sat straight up in bed. "What do you mean it's the sun? What time is it?"

Lorelai started laughing and couldn't stop.

"What?" Rory asked grumpily.

"You! You look ridiculous." Lorelai sputtered.

Rory frowned and jumping out of bed raced over to her dresser and looked in the mirror.

"Mom! What did you do?" Rory groaned.

"I'm sorry, but you were sleeping so hard and I couldn't wake you up, so I couldn't resist." Lorelai giggled.

"Ugh!" Rory exclaimed as she took in her ridiculous appearance. "When I went to sleep my hair did not look like this!"

"I know." Lorelai said with another giggle.

Rory's hair had been put into a pony tail before she went to sleep, but now it was not only in a pony tail, it had been teased to three times it's normal size, and Rory now had a green facial mask covering her normally smooth white skin. Lorelai had also added a sign around her neck that said **_Sleepy Head_ **in Lorelai's squiggly handwriting.

"Well, you had better go shower, so you can make your bus." Lorelai said calming down somewhat.

Rory glared at her and flopped down onto her bed. "I'm not going to school."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked in concern.

"Because, today's the day that Tristan and I are assigned the sugar baby bag and we'll have to tolerate each other for two whole weeks. I'll have to put up with his stupid comments and his stupid blond spiky hair, and his stupid sapphire blue eyes, and his stupid good looks, and his stupid fancy car, and his stupid smugness…" Rory trailed off at this point.

"And his stupid cuteness, and his stupid charm, and your stupid attraction to him?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! I am not attracted to stupid Tristan!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, you certainly don't sound like you're not attracted to him, when you're naming all of his supposedly stupid quality's." Lorelai said with raised eyebrows.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "I said they were stupid, didn't I?"

"Yes, but, you said it in a dreamy voice." Lorelai answered.

"Okay, this conversation has gone from bad to worse. Now I'm going to wash this gunk off my face and get ready for school." Rory said with a frown.

"I thought you weren't going to school." Lorelai said.

"I changed my mind." Rory answered gruffly.

"Why? So you can see Tristan and pretend you think he's ugly and stupid?" Lorelai hollered at Rory's retreating back.

Rory tried to toss her hair in response but ended up slapping herself in the face instead.

Lorelai burst into laughter at that.

But Rory just ignored her and continued toward the living room. 

"I think today is starting to rival yesterday and I've only been awake for fifteen minutes." Rory groaned to herself as Lorelai's laughter floated after her.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. School Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, merchandise or anything like that.

A/N: Here it is…an UPDATE! Yay!

Rory got ready as quickly as she could and saved herself some time by eating a donut on the way to the bus stop. Even with that timesaver she barely made it. The bus was just starting to pull away as she jogged up.

The bus driver looked none to happy, but she stopped and let Rory get on anyway.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Rory said directing her apology to the bus driver and whoever happened to be inside the bus at the moment.

The bus driver nodded and closed the doors and motioned for Rory to take a seat so that they could get on their way.

Rory plopped into an empty seat and pulled her book out. But before she even opened it to the correct page, her cell phone rang.

"Hey, Sleepy Head, did you make it to the bus in time?" Lorelai giggled in her ear.

"Barely. And that little prank you pulled this morning was so not funny." Rory answered.

"It so was. You know it was." Lorelai teased.

"Fine. Maybe it was, but please don't repeat it." Rory grudgingly agreed.

"Ha! I knew you would think it was funny. But, hey, I've gotta run. I need to get to the Inn. Talk to you later, hon." Lorelai said.

"Bye." Rory answered and ended the call.

After reading a few chapters in her book, the bus pulled up in front of Chilton.

"Thanks." Rory said to the bus driver and exited the bus.

Her health class was right after home-room, so Rory would soon know the particulars of their sugar bag baby project.

Later, when she entered her health class she saw Tristan sitting with his back to a large bay window. _"He looks pretty_ _cute today." _Rory thought.

_"What? That is a ridiculous thought. It must just be because of the conversation mom and_ _I had this morning. Tristan is just Tristan."_ Rory thought quickly.

When Tristan looked up and saw her standing by the door, he smiled and waved her over.

Rory reluctantly walked over to him. "What?"

"Good morning, Rory." Tristan greeted.

Rory raised an eyebrow at his niceness. "Good morning to you to, Tristan."

"And to answer your question, all of the people paired up are supposed to sit next to each other."

Rory gave small frown, but never the less she sat down.

A minute later, the teacher arrived and the class was called to order. "For those of you that were absent from class yesterday and may not have heard, we will be starting a new assignment today. I drew names out of a hat to see who would be partnered with whom. The list is on the bulletin board at the back of the room. For those of you who already know whom they are paired with please sit next to that person."

Several people got up and moved seats at this announcement.

"We're ahead already." Tristan joked with a laugh.

Rory gave a slight giggle and then returned her attention to the teacher.

"As I call out your names, please come up and receive your assignment and your papers." Ms. Duvey requested of the entire class.

"Rebecca and Rob."

A very tall girl with blonde hair got up and followed one of Chilton's basketball players to the front of the room.

"Here are your papers, outlining the details of the assignment and here are your pretend children." Ms. Duvey handed them each one five-pound bag of sugar with faces and clothes painted on them.

Rob held a "boy sugar bag" and Rebecca held a "girl sugar bag."

Rory gasped. "We each have to take care of one? I thought we shared the responsibility's of one sugar bag?"

Ms. Duvey, hearing Rory's question gave a short laugh. "Some of you will get one sugar bag and others may get two."

Rory sighed and looked at Tristan. He looked as shocked as she felt.

"Rory and Tristan." Ms. Duvey called.

Rory and Tristan slowly stood up and made their way to the front of the classroom.

"Here are the papers on your assignment and your sugar bag." Ms. Duvey said as she handed the items over.

Rory realized immediately that she said 'sugar bag' as in singular and sighed with relief.

Tristan took the papers and Rory took the sugar bag. It had a red dress and blue eyes painted on and a cream colored face, with rosy cheeks and lips.

Once the sugar bags were all handed out, Ms. Duvey told them a little bit more about the project.

"Most of the instructions are on the papers that I have given you. And also, you might notice that the sugar bags have faces painted on, but no hair. We thought it might be fun if you decided what color, how long, or if any, hair for them. So that part of their appearance is up to you. Remember that communication is vital in this project. Class dismissed."

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews clean. Thanks. lallalal


End file.
